


What spring does.

by Knotted String (knottedstring)



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Headcanon, M/M, Magic, Potterverse, Pre-Slash, Rafael is a Slytherin, Sonny is a Hufflepuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 19:43:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12372723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knottedstring/pseuds/Knotted%20String
Summary: Rafael is an over achieving seventh year Slytherin with aspirations to change the world. Sonny is a sixth year Hufflepuff quidditch player who just wants to change the world.Hogwarts is still recovering from the very recent war, and when the two cross paths they find out some battles are still ongoing.





	What spring does.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my god hey. 
> 
> I've been a huge SVU fan for years, somehow just now writing something for the fandom! 
> 
> This idea has been rolling around in my head for months and months. Ideally I'd wait a little longer before posting and not post so little, but I feel like I need to put this out there to motivate me. Further chapters will be much longer. 
> 
> The rating will probably rise as the fic goes on, I will update when needed. 
> 
> Comments are very welcome!

“There you are.”

Rafael startles at the voice and glances up in annoyance, his quill slipping on his parchment and creating a big black splotch. “Hello, Olivia.”

Olivia, bent down and leaning both palms on his desk, at least has half the mind to look apologetic. Rafael grabs his wand from next to his inkwell, and mutters a quick cleaning spell, careful not to wipe any of his work out. She smiles at him, and sits herself down in front of him without waiting for an invitation. “I should've known you'd be in the library. It's the first week, Rafael, take it easy.”

“I'm taking NEWT level arithmancy. Have you met Professor Vector?” he says, delighting in her look of disgust. Nonetheless, he places his quill down, ready to give her his full attention. “Okay, here I am.”

Olivia smiles at him warmly, and Rafael finds himself smiling back. He only saw her briefly since term started, once on the train, and in the great hall, and didn't get a good chance to talk to her. “We still haven't called a prefects meeting. McGonagall said we can use the meeting room behind the great hall if we want.”

“Okay,” he agrees, “when?”

“Tomorrow, after dinner.” She says, already standing up. “Is that okay?”

“You're the boss.” Rafael smiles at her, and her answering smirk makes him laugh.

-

They’re fifteen minutes into the meeting, Olivia is the middle of explaining how they were going to assign patrol duties for the next week, when the door bangs open and a lanky guy with wild blonde hair and Hufflepuff quidditch robes rushes in, looking flushed. Rafael can see the two Hufflepuff seventh years shaking their heads.

“I'm sorry, I'm sorry!” the Hufflepuff says, clumsily making his way to an empty chair next to the other Hufflepuffs.

“Who are you?” Rafael asks, and the Hufflepuff freezes, his face becoming even redder, a deep shade of crimson that creeps down his neck and over his ears.

“I, uh… I'm Dominick Carisi.” he says, glancing around like he's wishing for the ground to open up beneath him. “I just made prefect, I… There was a problem with Cordelia Wallace, she had to step down, Sprout said-”

“Okay, Carisi, never mind, sit down, we'll talk later.” Olivia decides to take pity on him and he looks grateful. He slides into a chair next to another Hufflepuff prefect, Shirley Bruin, and immediately starts muttering something in her ear.

“Okay, like I said,” Olivia continues, “one of our duties as prefects is patrolling the halls after curfew, to make sure no one is wandering around. Also, we decided this year to keep a prefect in the common rooms at night, at least for the first few months, in case one of the younger students need something. Don't forget to give us your class schedule tomorrow so we can build a roster. I think that's it?”

“Yes.” Rafael says. “Oh, prefect bathrooms. The passwords changes. Boys’ is now ‘spring river’, girls’ is ‘fresh water’.”

Olivia glances at the piece of parchment in her hand and nods, looking satisfied. “Any questions? Alright, have a good night.”

The prefects all start to shuffle away, chairs scraping and muttering around. Rafael hangs back, stands close to Olivia, comforted by her presence alone. He's about to say something, suggest they use the first Hogsmeade weekend to catch up, maybe bring Amanda and Finn too, when a hesitant voice behind him says “excuse me?”

He and Olivia turn in unison to look back at the Hufflepuff prefect, Carisi, looking sheepish and awkward. “I, uh, I just wanted to apologise again for being late, quidditch practice ran late and I-”

Rafael takes a good look at him, his ruffled hair, his face still flushed, though it might be from embarrassment, not the running he must've done. There must be a scowl on his face because Carisi shuts up, the tinge on his face darkening again. Olivia shoots him a look that says ‘be nice’ before she turns back to Carisi, her smile warm and disarming. “Dominick, right?”

“Yeah, yes. Everyone calls me Sonny.” he seems to relax a little bit. His shoulders lift and he straightens up, and Rafael suddenly realises he's at least a head taller.

“I didn't see you at the prefects car on the train,” Rafael remarks.

“Yes, I only became a prefect two days ago. I, uh, I sat with the quidditch team.” Dominick (Rafael refuses to call him by any nickname,) runs a hand through his hair taming it down a bit.

“You're a chaser, right?” Olivia asks. “I think I saw you when you played us last year.”

That seems to perk Carisi up a bit, and he beams at her, something wide and full of dimples. “We still lost, though. Man, Robins really kicked our ass. I mean, she's no Ginny Weasley but-”

“Okay,” Rafael cuts him off, and Carisi looks a little meek, “if this conversation is turning to quidditch talk I'm going back to the library.”

“Ignore him.” Olivia places a hand on Carisi’s arm. “He's not into quidditch.”

Carisi actually looks personally offended by that idea. He looks at Rafael, baffled. “Who doesn't like quidditch?”

“Those of us who value our brains and academic work,” Rafael quips back, “not our ability to float around on broomsticks.”

Carisi opens his mouth again, but Olivia speaks before Rafael can hear his defence for his sport. “What happened to Cordelia? Professor Sprout didn't tell me anything about it.”

Something dances around Carisi’s face. Like he's a little unsure, a little sad, a little determined. “Her mother was hospitalised at St. Mungo’s after the Battle for Hogwarts. She passed away three days ago and Cordelia… She took it pretty hard. She talked about leaving Hogwarts, and she asked Professor Sprout to resign. Apparently I was next in line, so…”

Olivia pales, and Rafael feels like he was struck. He likes Cordelia, her dry wit, her kind heart. He turns to look at Olivia. “We should go talk to her.”

Olivia nods, and besides her Carisi stirs, his expression more determined than before. “Don't take it the wrong way, but… Maybe you shouldn't go.”

It feels as if someone upended a bucked of ice water on him. His blood freezes in his veins and he knows, he knows what Carisi means. Can't unsee the way his eyes are drawn to Rafael’s tie, green and silver like Cain’s mark against his chest. The silence between the three of them feels thick and awkward, and suddenly Rafael can't stand to be in the room any longer.

“Fine. You go, Olivia. Just… Tell her I'm thinking of her. Excuse me.” Olivia starts after him, calls his name, and Carisi looks embarrassed, ashamed. But if there's something Rafael Barba ever learned to master, it was how to make a striking exit. He lets the door slam behind his back, cutting off Carisi’s voice, apologising quietly.


End file.
